


Vertretung für den Weihnachtsmann

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einmal der Weihnachtsmann zu sein, eröffnet ungeahnte Möglichkeiten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertretung für den Weihnachtsmann

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?“ Atemlos bringe ich die Worte hervor, während ich schwungvoll in das Büro von General Hammond schlittere. Beinahe hätte ich es einmal rechtzeitig aus diesem unteririschen Kaninchenbau geschafft! Doch kurz vor Erreichen des Parkplatzes hat mich ein junger Airman gerade noch abgefangen.  
„Oh!“ Plötzlich fällt mir auf, dass der General sein linkes Bein hochgelegt hat. Unter dem Eispack ist deutlich ein weißer Verband zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?“, erkundige ich mich besorgt.  
„Nichts Ernstes, Colonel, keine Sorge. Ich habe nur eine Treppenstufe ausgelassen und mir irgendwas im Knöchel verzerrt. Dr. Fraiser hat es sofort geröntgt, aber zum Glück ist nichts gebrochen. Ein bisschen Ruhe, ein paar Eispackungen - das wird schon wieder. Aber weswegen ich Sie hergebeten habe…“ Der General zögert fort zu fahren.  
Neugierig ermuntere ich ihn: „Ja?“  
„Sie wissen vielleicht, dass Washington uns gedrängt hat, an diesem Programm zu mehr Bürgernähe teilzunehmen.“  
„Ja.- Und?“ Da hat es mal so ein Memo gegeben, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun? Mir geht es wie E.T., ich will nach Hause! 

Der General beginnt es mir zu erklären: „Ich hatte zugesagt, heute für eine Stunde in dem neuen Einkaufszentrum den Weihnachtsmann zu geben. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal, müssen Sie wissen. Ich habe das schon mehrmals für meine Enkelinnen getan und so hätten wir die Bitte aus Washington elegant erfüllt. Aber …“  
„Aber ein Weihnachtsmann, der humpelt entspricht nicht den gängigen Vorstellungen“, nicke ich und in dem Moment, als ich unbedacht frage: „Und was kann ich…?“, wird mir schlagartig klar, warum ich hier bin und schicke sofort hinterher: „Oh, nein! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!“  
„Sie sind mein Stellvertreter, Jack“, erinnert mich Hammond unnötigerweise. 

„Aber General!“ Ich klinge nicht nur empört sondern ich bin es auch. Den Nikolaus zu spielen, das ist etwas für ältere, beleibte Herren, aber doch nicht für mich! Nicht auszumalen, wenn mich irgendjemand so sehen könnte! Womöglich noch Daniel! Ich komme mir ihm gegenüber schon oft genug alt vor, da brauche ich nicht noch einen weißen Wallebart, um das zu unterstreichen! „Warum können nicht Siler, oder Teal´c, oder …“  
„Major Carter?“, bringt Hammond den Satz zwinkernd zu Ende. „Nein, Colonel, ihr 2IC kann Sie dieses Mal wirklich nicht retten. Hören Sie, es dauert genau eine Stunde. Sie lassen sich mit den Kindern photographieren und wenn die Eltern wollen, dass Sie das Kind ermahnen oder loben, dann tun Sie´s. Es ist ganz einfach.“

 

Aber es passt mir überhaupt nicht in den Kram, verdammt noch mal! Ich bin bei Daniel zum Essen eingeladen und habe versprochen, für meinen Koffein abhängigen Freund, ein Tiramisù mit extra viel Kaffee zu machen. Okay, den Punkt kann ich nicht anführen und so versuche ich es mit: „Ich habe überhaupt kein Kostüm und glaube nicht…“  
„Sie können meins haben. Die Hose hat einen Gummizug und einen breiten Gürtel, die Jacke wird ebenfalls durch einen Gürtel gehalten – kein Problem. Öffnen Sie mal den Schrank da vorn!“

Mist, es scheint, der General hat bereits an alles gedacht! Widerstrebend gehe ich die paar Schritte zum Schrank und öffne die Tür. Etwas Knallrotes mit grellem Weiß leuchtet mir aufdringlich entgegen.  
„In der Plastiktüte, die Sie dort sehen, sind der Bart, die Mütze und die Handschuhe. Bringen Sie die Sachen doch mal her, Jack!“, ruft mir ein ekelig munterer General Hammond von seinem Stuhl aus zu. Grrr, wie viele Jahre bekommt man wohl, wenn man einem Vorgesetzen wegen seelischer Grausamkeit den Hals umdreht? 

Ich wünsche mich meilenweit weg, als ich jetzt die Insignien des Weihnachtsmannes aus dem Schrank zerre und sie zu Hammonds Schreibtisch schleppe. Hoffe inständig, dass mich noch ein dringender Notruf rettet. Aber nichts passiert. Natürlich nicht. Und so sehr ich auch argumentiere und grummele, das halbe SGC als Ersatz vorschlage und sogar anbiete, stattdessen alle ausstehenden Berichte bis zum nächsten Morgen zu erledigen - der General bleibt hart. Ich sei sein Stellvertreter und ich würde ihn in dieser Sache vertreten! Das Einzige, was ich ihm abringen kann ist, dass wir Stillschweigen über diese … peinliche Angelegenheit bewahren. Niemand wird mich als Weihnachtsmann sehen, am allerwenigsten Daniel. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Anderthalb Stunden später sitze ich mit meinem prächtigen rot-weißen Kostüm im ersten Stock der zugigen Shopping-mall und lasse mich für einen guten Zweck photographieren. Ich muss gestehen, es ist lustiger als ich gedacht habe. Die meisten Kinder sind noch so klein, dass sie ehrfürchtig zu mir aufschauen. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass mich niemand unter meinem Kostüm erkennen kann. Der lange Bart lässt meine Stimme undeutlich klingen und da ich mich bemühe, tiefer als normal zu sprechen, verzerrt sich meine Stimme weiter. Ich habe mir auch noch ein Kissen unter den Gürtel gestopft, so dass nicht einmal meine Figur mich verraten könnte. 

„… und dann habe ich gehört, dass du immer deine kleine Schwester ärgerst?“, sage ich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag eindringlich zu einem kleinen Buben, der nervös den Saum seines Pullovers nach oben rollt. „Das ist nicht sehr nett. Das muss besser werden im nächsten Jahr, versprichst du mir das?“  
Eifriges Nicken und vor Aufregung leuchtend rote Wangen, lassen mich meinen Tonfall mäßigen und weicher fordere ich ihn auf: „Also gut, dann komm her.“ Ich händige dem Kind einige Süßigkeiten aus und der Kleine verschwindet blitzschnell in den Armen seiner Mutter, die sich bei mir bedankt. 

Als nächstes habe ich ein kleines Mädchen zu ermahnen, in Zukunft nicht mehr das ganze Haus mit ihren Buntstiften zu verzieren. Obwohl das bestimmt nett aussieht! 

Plötzlich geht mein innerer Radar an. Irgendetwas in der Haltung des Mannes in der zweiten Reihe, mit dem tief in die Stirn gezogenen Hut, macht mich stutzig. Bringt etwas in mir zum Klingen. Und es sagte laut und deutlich: Dr. Daniel Jackson zu mir! 

Aber das … das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was sollte Daniel ausgerechnet hier machen? Ich unterhalte mich halbherzig weiter mit dem Mädchen und schaue noch einmal genauer hin. Aber wenn ich etwas kenne, dann sind es die typischen Bewegungen, mit denen Daniel seine Videokamera bedient, seine Kopfhaltung, seine Statur. Seine langen, schlanken Finger, mit denen er auch mich wie ein Instrument spielen kann. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will. Nur im Moment bin ich nicht so sonderlich erpicht darauf, diese Finger so nah vor mir zu sehen. Hat er wirklich gedacht, ich muss sein hinter Schal und Hut verborgenes Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er es ist? Mein grässlicher Freund, der gerade Photos oder Videos von mir, als Weihnachtsmann macht?  
Ein Video! Oh Shit! Das hätte mir echt noch gefehlt! 

Wie hat es … dieses intrigante Miststück nur schon wieder geschafft, aus Hammond diese Information herauszuquetschen? Denn sein Versuch, sich zu verkleiden, spricht ja wohl eindeutig dagegen, dass er zufällig hier ist! Oder dass seine Motive lauter sind!  
Ich fühle, wie es in mir zu brodeln beginnt. Na warte, Jackson! Das werde ich dir irgendwie heimzahlen! 

Aber erst einmal kann ich gar nichts unternehmen, sondern muss mich mit dem kleinen Mädchen photographieren lassen. Als die Mutter alle Photos im Kasten hat, krame ich in meinem Sack nach einem kleinen Geschenk und als ich wieder aufschaue, ist Daniel verschwunden. 

Der Rest der Stunde geht dann schneller um, als ich gedacht habe und ich verschwinde mit einer letzten Ermahnung an alle Kinder, im nächsten Jahr schön artig zu sein. Der Manager des Einkaufszentrums ist voll des Lobes und gibt der Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass sich auch im nächsten Jahr, wieder jemand vom Militär an diesem Programm zu mehr Bürgernähe beteiligen wird. Ich winde mich um eine Antwort herum, nutze aber seine leutselige Stimmung aus, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er einen eilig herbeigerufenen Jungverkäufer damit beauftragt, mir einige riesige Portion Tiramisù und eine Flasche Kaffeelikör aus dem Laden zu besorgen. Da werde ich wohl etwas tricksen müssen beim Dessert für meinen Archäologen. 

Ich beschließe, auf dem schnellsten Wege wieder in den Mountain fahren und mich umziehen, ehe mich noch jemand in dieser Ausstaffierung sieht, bis mir einfällt, dass das gar nicht nötig ist. Denn der Einzige, der mich unter gar keinen Umständen in diesem Outfit sehen sollte, hat sogar belastende Aufnahmen von mir gemacht! Da kann ich genauso gut gleich bei Daniel vorbeifahren und ihn mit den Tatsachen konfrontieren. Vielleicht zeigt er dann wenigstens ein klein wenig Reue, wenn ich ihm so direkt gegenüberstehe! 

So lege ich eine abrupte Vollbremsung hin, ignoriere das Hupkonzert hinter mir und statt nach links, zum Cheyenne Mountain Komplex biege ich nach rechts ab. Zu Daniels Apartment. Wahrscheinlich sitzt der hinterhältige Kerl schon an der Auswertung seiner Aufnahmen, die er von mir als Weihnachtsmann gemacht hat! Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja, mit einem Überraschungsangriff, das kompromittierende Material in meinen Besitz zu bringen! 

Vor dem Haus angekommen, nehme ich den kratzigen Bart ab, denn das Teil macht mich noch verrückt. Auch das dicke Kissen ziehe ich aus der Hose. Mit Hilfe des Rückspiegels rücke ich noch meine Zipfelmütze zurecht. Okay, Daniel! Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann!  
Mit einer Hand angele ich nach dem Sack, der Rute und der Plastiktüte mit dem Tiramisù, die ich auf den Rücksitz gelegt habe. Dann nehme ich den Fahrstuhl nach oben und überlege mir schon mal, was ich sagen werde. Oben ankommen lege ich meinen Finger auf die Klingel und läute Sturm. 

„Ich komme ja schon! Herrgott noch mal! “ Ich muss grinsen, als ich Daniels genervtes Geschimpfe hinter der Tür höre. Dann wird die Tür aufgerissen und er beginnt ärgerlich mit: „Was zum Teufel soll…?“, ehe er meine Nikolausmontur mit einem Blick von oben bis unten mustert. Er bringt nur noch ein völlig überraschtes: „Oh,… Jack!“ heraus.  
Ich kann nicht widerstehen und rufe: „Ho, ho, ho!“  
Wieder ein herrlich dümmlicher Blick von Daniel. Man soll nicht meinen, dass er mehrere Universitätsabschlüsse hat, wenn man ihn so sieht.  
Ich frage: „Dr. Daniel Jackson?“  
Daniel schüttelt verwundert den Kopf. „Äh… komm rein, Jack.“  
„Ich bin nicht Jack, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!“, verkünde ich ihm, denn gerade geht mir auf, dass ich meine Position als Weihnachtsmann doch ruhig noch ein wenig ausnutzen kann. 

„Okay, Weihnachtsmann, dann komm rein“, versucht Daniel es noch einmal und hält mir die Tür einladend auf.  
Für einen Moment schaut er mich so an, als wolle er mir einen Kuss geben, dann aber tritt er auffordernd zur Seite. Wahrscheinlich hat er Hemmungen, einen Weihnachtsmann zu küssen. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er die noch ablegt.  
Doch erst einmal marschiere ich durch bis ins Wohnzimmer und Daniel fragt oben von den Treppenstufen: „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Bist du durchgefroren?“  
„Warum sollte ich durchgefroren sein?“  
„Weil es in …“, er fängt sich gerade noch und bringt den Satz mit „… im Norden so kalt ist“, unwohl zu Ende. 

Genau, mein lieber Daniel! Denn wenn du nicht da warst, kannst du ja auch nicht wissen, dass es in diesem Shopping-Center so grässlichen Durchzug gehabt hat! Wenigstens ein paar Gewissensbisse scheinst du ja zu haben, so nervös, wie du jetzt deine Finger ineinander knetest. - Immerhin. 

Ich bin beruhigt. Ich werfe Daniel ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen zu, das er offensichtlich nicht so recht zu deuten weiß. Gut so. Da ich aber in dem Sessel gegenüber seine Videokamera sehe, muss ich ihn kurz loswerden. So meine ich: „Hast du noch eine Tasse Kaffee für mich?“  
Klar hat Daniel Kaffee in der Küche, wie ich ganz genau weiß und so entgegnet er schon von der Küchentür her: „Ich bringe dir eine Tasse!“

Ich höre, wie er die Schranktür öffnet und schnappe mir schnell seine Kamera. Glück gehabt! Da ist noch ein Film drin. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass das „mein“ Film ist und entferne ihn rasch. Wo verstecke ich ihn nur? Mein Blick fällt auf den Nikolaussack. Ich lege die Kamera so zurück, wie ich so vorgefunden habe und lasse das Videoband gerade in dem Moment in dem Jutesack verschwinden, als Daniel wieder auftaucht. 

„Komm her, Daniel!“, befehle ich ihm mit dröhnender Stimme in bester Nikolausmanier und lasse Jutesack und Plastiktüte auf den Wohnzimmertisch fallen. Ich muss mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht los zu lachen, als Daniel jetzt erstaunt die Augen aufreißt und einmal nach Luft schnappt.  
Ungläubig fragt er nach: „Ich?“  
„Ich sehe keinen anderen Daniel hier. Du etwa?“  
„Nein.“ Daniel schüttelt den Kopf und immer noch verdutzt, macht er die paar Stufen in den Wohnbereich, bis er vor mir steht. Er stellt die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch, wendet sich mir zu und beginnt mit: „Jack…“  
„Ich habe da einige Sachen über dich gehört“, lasse ich ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Sachen, die mir gar nicht gefallen.“ Ich werfe ihm meinen besten missbilligenden Blick zu, den ich heute im Laufe des Nachmittags geübt habe und schwinge dazu drohend die Weidenrute.  
So ganz funktioniert es aber nicht. Denn statt eingeschüchtert zu sein, sagt Daniel zu mir mit einem breiten Grinsen: „Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, Weihnachtsmann. Ich bin immer ganz artig gewesen.“ 

„Ach ja?“ Welch eine wunderbare Eröffnung hat Daniel mir da geboten, mal einige der Punkte anzusprechen, die mir schon lange am Herzen liegen! Die ich bisher aber immer wieder unter den Teppich gekehrt habe, weil ich weiß, wie empfindlich Daniel auf Bevormundung reagiert. Aber jetzt? Der Weihnachtsmann ist weder Daniels Vorgesetzter noch Daniels Geliebter und kann bedeutend freier reden. Danke, Daniel! Zeit für eine kleine Generalabrechnung!

„Da habe ich aber ganz andere Sachen gehört. So hat sich z.B. dein Teamkollege Teal´c beschwert, dass du in den letzten Monaten dein Training hast arg schludern lassen.“  
„Aber doch nur, weil SG-12 diese Unterlagen brauchte!“  
„Regelmäßiges Training und ausreichende Fitness sind aber überlebensnotwendig in deinem Job“, erwidere ich ernst. 

Jetzt hat es offensichtlich auch Daniel kapiert, worauf er sich hier eingelassen hat, denn er seufzt tief auf. Aber so schnell werde ich ihn nicht vom Haken lassen! 

Ich lasse mich breitbeinig auf das Sofa fallen und befehle ihm: „Setz dich!“ Einladend klopfte ich auf meinen linken Oberschenkel.  
Daniels Augenbrauen treffen sich jetzt fast in der Mitte als er mich sehr, sehr skeptisch beäugt.  
Ich unterstreiche meine Aufforderung durch nochmaliges Klopfen und endlich nähert er sich langsam dem Sofa. Er lässt sich vorsichtig auf meinem Oberschenkel nieder. Halb aus Sorge um meine Knie und halb aus Angst, ich würde ihn jetzt auf den Boden plumpsen lassen. Einen Moment bin ich versucht, genau das zu tun, aber dann fällt mir ein, dass noch Wichtigeres auf mich wartet. Das mit dem Fallenlassen und in letzter Sekunde schnappen, kann ich immer noch machen.

Meine Stimme noch einmal bis in den Bass absenkend meine ich nun: „Mir sind aber auch noch andere Klagen zu Ohren gekommen.“  
„Was?“, seufzt Daniel ergeben.  
Ich beginne: „Dein CO hat mir gesagt, dass du auf der letzten Mission den Befehl: Sofort Rückzug einfach ignoriert hast und fast gefangen genommen worden wärest.“  
Aha, seinem Gesichtsaudruck nach zu urteilen überschwemmt ihn gerade eine kleine Schuldlawine! Und mit dem Abstand von fast drei Wochen ist er jetzt endlich bereit einzugestehen: „Das … das war nicht so ganz klug von mir. Ich weiß.“  
Okay, das klingt schon anders als noch in der Nachbesprechung, in der Daniel mit Händen und Füssen seine Position verteidigt hat.  
Und so sage ich mit Nachdruck: „ Nicht klug? Das war absolut unverantwortlich! Das hat nicht nur dein Leben gefährdet, das hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht! Daniel, wenn drei Leute für Rückzug sind, sollest du vielleicht ab und an mal erwägen, auf die Mehrheit hören!“  
„Ich … ich nehme es mir ganz fest vor. Ich verspreche es.“ 

Daniel dreht sich weiter in meine Richtung, rutscht ein wenig auf meinem Bein hin und her, bis er mir seine Arme um den Nacken legen kann. „Ich werde mich bessern. Versprochen.“

Mehr werde ich wohl nicht bei ihm erreichen können. Aber vielleicht erinnert er sich das nächste Mal an diese Situation und gibt uns, Teal´c, Carter und mir, wenigstens eine kleine Chance, seinen Hintern vor Unheil zu bewahren. Seine Finger beginnen mit dem Fell der Mütze zu spielen. Ich ziehe sie mir rasch vom Kopf, so dass er stattdessen mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare kämmen kann. Was er auch tut. Aber wenn er gedacht hat, mich damit abzulenken, hat er sich getäuscht! 

Als er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen will, drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und bringe stattdessen mal wieder seinen Hang, sich in alles einmischen müssen, zur Sprache. Als er genervt die Augen verdreht, denn zu Wort kommen lasse ich ihn nicht mehr, krame ich aus meinem reichlichen Fundus noch ein paar schwerwiegende Fälle hervor. Wie zum Beispiel diesen kleinen Zwischenfall, wo er mich fast an den Rand des Herzinfarkts getrieben hat. Ohne sich abzumelden ist er einfach einem Alien-Wissenschaftler hinterher gelaufen, der ihm eine Schriftensammlung zeigen wollte. Dann war da noch die Sache mit der Bibliothek, die zwar einen Eingang, aber keinen Ausgang hatte… und … und … und.

Daniel hat seine Rechtfertigungsversuche inzwischen eingestellt und hört mir nur noch zu. Ich bin so richtig in Fahrt und tische ihm alles auf, was sich in den letzten Wochen, nein Monaten, so angesammelt hat. Er scheint zu spüren, dass ich es mal loswerden muss, denn er versucht nicht mehr mit mir zu flirten, sondern lässt seine Hände ruhig auf meinen Schultern ruhen. 

Langsam fühle ich mich besser. Alles, was ich in letzter Zeit in mich hinein gefressen habe, ist endlich mal zur Sprache gekommen. Ich hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, wie schwierig es ist, gleichzeitig Daniels Vorgesetzter, Freund und Liebhaber zu sein. Wie heikel es ist, die Balance zwischen beidem zu halten und wie leicht wir – beide – geneigt sind, berufliche Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit in unser Privatleben zu schleppen. 

Nach und nach geht mir die Munition aus. Aber da ich so schön in Fahrt bin, krame ich noch einmal seine unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten und Eßgewohnheiten hervor. Offensichtlich merkt Daniel, dass wir den ernsten Part hinter uns haben, denn seine Finger kraulen wieder durch meine Nackenhaare. Als er beginnt, die Falten auf meiner immer noch missbilligend gerunzelten Stirn wegzuküssen, bin ich schon fast bereit darauf einzugehen. Plötzlich fällt mir jedoch wieder ein, mit welchem Anliegen ich eigentlich her gekommen bin. 

Um ihn in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, lege ich ihm meine Arme um die Taille und frage wie nebenbei: „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, dem Weihnachtsmann hinterher zu spionieren? Und dann auch noch Aufnahmen von ihm zu machen?“  
Er reißt seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter zurück und starrt mich überrascht an. Gott, ich liebe es, wenn er diesen schuldbewussten Ausdruck drauf hat und sich unschlüssig über seine Unterlippe leckt! Es ist mir schon bewusst, dass Daniel nur bei mir seine Aufmerksamkeit so schleifen lässt. Ein Fremder könnte ihn heutzutage nicht mehr so leicht überrumpeln.  
Ich grinse, sehr zufrieden mit mir selbst.

Daniel entspannt sich. Irgendwie kann er wohl meinem Gesichtsausdruck entnehmen, dass ich nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn bin. So rückt er noch ein Stückchen näher an mich heran, zieht ein Gesicht und sagt anklagend: „Ich bin schon sooo klein mit Hut!“ Zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigerfinger ist kein Millimeter mehr. „Können wir nicht von was anderem reden?“  
„Was schlägst du vor?“ Ich stelle mich extra dumm. Denn seine linke Hand, die gerade unter meine Jacke wandert, lässt schon gewisse Rückschlüsse zu.  
„Ich habe noch nie einen Nikolaus geküsst und du siehst verdammt … schnuckelig aus in diesen roten Sachen“, schmeichelt er mir.  
„Schnuckelig! Pah!“  
Daniel lacht tief und kehlig. Mir rieseln Schauer über den Rücken, während es mir gleichzeitig verdammt warm wird in den dicken Weihnachtssachen.

„Wie wusstest du, dass ich in dem Einkaufszentrum war?“, muss ich noch wissen, ehe ich mich der Versuchung ergebe.  
„Nichts einfacher als das.“ Seine Finger lösen geschickt den Knoten, der die rote Jacke zusammenhält, während er fort fährt: „Hammond hat an alle die Anfrage aus Washington weitergeleitet und ich habe angeboten, in einer Schule ein paar Vorlesungen über Ägypten zu halten.“ Er schlägt die Jacke zurück und schiebt als nächstes das T-Shirt, das ich darunter trage so hoch, dass seine nächsten Worte etwas undeutlich ausfallen, weil er gleichzeitig kleine Küsse auf meine Brust haucht.  
„Aber irgendwie schien der General nicht ganz überzeugt davon zu sein, dass ich …äh … Lehrplan konform vorgehen würde. Ein paar Tage später hat er mir mitgeteilt, dass er stattdessen den Nikolaus in diesem Einkaufszentrum geben wird.“ 

Daniels Lippen sind schon fast an dem Bund meiner Hose angekommen und als ich „weiter“ sage, bezieht sich das nicht nur auf seine Erzählung.  
Sein Lachen zeigt mir, dass er das genau so verstanden hat, denn jetzt macht er sich am Gürtel zu schaffen. Dazu meint er: „Heute dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er einen Vertreter geschickt hat. Als ich aus dir heraus bekommen wollte, wer das wohl ist, du aber nirgendwo zu erreichen warst, kam mir ein Gedanke. So einfach ist das.“ 

Ich lasse meinen Kopf auf die Rücklehne der Couch sinken und Daniels Finger ziehen jetzt den Gürtel durch die Schnalle. Als seine Finger dabei an meiner nackten Haut entlang fahren, kann ich nur zustimmend aufseufzen. Ich ziehe den Bauch sogar noch ein wenig ein, damit er mehr Spielraum für seine Hand hat.  
Meine Hände schieben seinen Pullover dazu ein Stück nach oben, so dass auch ich in den Genuss von weicher, warmer Daniel-Haut komme. Doch bevor sich mein Sprachvermögen gänzlich von mir verabschiedet, frage ich noch: „Was willst du mit dem Video machen?“  
Daniel hält in seinen Tätigkeiten inne und schaut mich durchdringend an.„Gar nichts, Jack. Ich hätte es dir mal Weihnachten in einer ruhigen Minute gezeigt. So aber…“  
Er rutscht von meinem Schoß und dreht sich zu dem Sessel herum. Mit einer Hand zieht er die Kamera heran und öffnet sie. „Was …?“ Erstaunt sieht er mich von dort, wo er auf dem Teppich hockt, an.  
Weiter lasse ich ihn nicht kommen. Ich beuge mich vor, greife in den Nikolaussack, hole die Kassette heraus und halte sie ihm hin. „Das scheint mir eine gute Idee.“ 

Zögerlich streckt er seine Hand aus und als sich unsere Finger berühren, springt er auf und wirft sich mit so viel Schwung auf mich, dass ich nach hinten kippe und lang auf dem Sofa lande. Er legt sich auf mich und stützt sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. „Gott, Jack. Ich werde wirklich versuchen, mich zu bessern. Ich schwör´s! Ganz ehrlich!“  
Flehend schaut er mich an und ich weiß, in diesem Moment ist es ihm ernst – wie schnell ihn ein nettes Artefakt dann wieder ablenken kann, werden wir ja sehen. Aber immerhin ist es ein Anfang.  
„Okay.“ Ich hoffe es wirklich. Meine Finger streicheln hektisch über seinen Rücken und ziehen ihn näher an mich heran. Ich darf mir gar nicht ausmalen, ihn zu verlieren. Energisch schüttle ich die schwarzen Gedanken ab.

„Übrigens, könntest du dir auch vorstellen, noch andere Dinge mit dem Weihnachtsmann zu machen, oder hat sich das wirklich nur aufs Küssen bezogen?“ Ich lasse meine Finger über seinen Hintern wandern und presse seinen Körper fest auf mich. 

Abwägend wiegt Daniel seinen Kopf hin und her, schaut mich überlegend an und meint dann: „Wie wäre es denn, wenn der Weihnachtsmann ein paar Dinge mit mir machte?“

\------------------------------------------

Als General Hammond mich am nächsten Morgen fragt, wie es mit der Vertretung für den Weihnachtsmann geklappt hat, kann ich ihm nur versichern, dass ich hoffe, einen nachhaltigen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. 

 

\------------------ENDE---------------

 

©Antares, November 2004


End file.
